ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Bemstar
Bemstar (ベムスター - Bemusutā) is a kaiju from the TV series, The Return of Ultraman. He appeared in episodes 18 and 37. Subtitle: Giant Space Monster (宇宙大怪獣 - Uchū Dai Kaijū.) The Return Of Ultraman Powers/Weapons *Flight: Bemstar can fly at light speed through space. *Gorge: Bemstar's red flower-like structure on his stomach is actually a second mouth that can absorb energy and matter alike. Bemstar can also release a white lubricant that allows bigger objects to fit in his stomach. *Horn Blaster: Bemstar can launch yellow energy blasts from the horn on his head. These are moderately strong and can be fired rapidly. In later series' they are bigger and shot not as rapidly History Bemstar was an energy absorbing monster from the Crab Head Nebula. It came into the solar system looking for cosmic energy, eating a highly developed space station monitored by MAT. Bemstar soon landed on Earth, attacking a nearby city where MAT counterattacked. Ultraman Jack arrived to do battle, but the beam absorbing alien withstood against most of Jack's attacks, even absorbing the Specium Ray into his gorge. Jack became extremely weak using up most of his attacks on Bemstar and as a result, tried to go towards the sun for more energy to recover, but the amount of energy the Sun had caused Jack to faint and thus passed out, hurlting towards the sun's atmosphere. Just then Ultraseven arrived just in time to save Jack! After a brief discussion, Seven gave Jack the Ultra Bracelet, a shapeshifting weapon that stuck to Jack's wrist. Jack, now rejuvenated returned to Earth and fought Bemstar again, this time with greater enthusiasm. Then, Jack took the Ultra Bracelet and severed Bemstar's arms and head, ending the monster's thirst for energy. Some time later, both Bemstar and the monster Seagoras were revived by Alien Nackle when he came to Earth. However, Jack manages to beat them both with ease (which is seen as stock footage of their previous battles.) Trivia *Bemstar is the first alien to appear in the series, Return of Ultraman, as well as the first alien that Ultraman Jack fought. *Earlier depictions of Bemstar displayed him firing a laser from his beak, although this ability has never been seen. *Bemstar's suit would later be modified for the monster Astromons. *Bemstar's torso is a body part of Tyrant. *Bemstar's roar is a modified roar of the Toho monster, Gezora. Redman Bemstar reappeared in episodes 35 and 39 of the series, Redman. #In episode 35, Bemstar teams up with Nokogirin and Sartan to battle Redman. #In episode 39, Bemstar teams up with Beacon to battle Redman. *The Bemstar Suit from The Return of Ultraman was reused for Bemstar's appearance in the series. Note that there seems to be seperation on the suit from the head and arms, due to Tsuburaya piecing the thing back together after cutting it up. Andro Melos Bemstar reappeared in Andro Melos as Mecha Bemstar, or Bemuzun. Ultraman Taro Bemstar reappeared in Ultraman Taro as Reconstructed Bemstar. His height is around 80 Meters tall. He appeared in episodes 29 and 30. History In this series, Bemstar was created by Yapool with enhanced powers and thus gain the aliases, "Reconstructed Bemstar." He was then sent to attack Earth, eating the ZAT Space Station 1 in space and then attacking in a natural gas refinery. At first, ZAT tried to cut him to pieces like Ultraman Jack did to the original Bemstar by using a giant buzzsaw of equivalent power to the bracelet. However, Yapool claimed he won't suffer the same mistake twice, therefore the plan failed. Ultraman Taro appeared to do battle, but like in Jack's first battle, Taro found himself beaten down violently by Advanced Bemstar and had to retreat. A few days later, Advanced Bemstar reappeared again in the same oil refinery as before. ZAT and Ultraman Taro returned to do battle with him as well, but this time Taro and ZAT had a much better fight against the monster than before. Fearing the worst, Yapool summoned weaker versions of his chouju, Sabotendar II and Velokron III to help Advanced Bemstar, but they were no match for Taro's might and ZAT's assaults. In the end, Velokron was destroyed by ZAT's weapons, Sabotendar was destroyed by Ultraman Taro, and Advanced Bemstar was destroyed when two missiles collided inside of his gorge. Trivia *The costume used for Advanced Bemstar an "unmodified" Astromons suit, except repainted with new arms and a new head. *Being re-created by Yapool, Advanced Bemstar has more abilities that the original Bemstar lacked. The likes of which include: firing lasers from his gorge and eyes, spewing poison gas from his gorge, and slice resistance. (The latter, added by Yapool to avoid a similar fate to the previous Bemstar.) *Advanced Bemstar's roar is a combination of Takkong and Birdon's roars *Bemstar's gorge would later be used to create the monster, Tyrant. *This Bemstar created a mystery of, since Yapool claimed he made sure the Bemstar was safe this time, was it he who actually sent the original Bemstar? *The "Flying Bemstar Puppet" was reused for this Bemstar. *A consistent mistake during Taro's first battle was present, as he was extremely low on health and the battle well surpassed 3 minutes. However, during all this, his color timer never turned red and blinked. Ultraman Mebius Bemstar reappeared in episode 18 of the series Ultraman Mebius. History Much like his predecessors, Bemstar was first discovered attacking a space station. However, Ultraman Mebius started to get worried about Bemstar's arrival as he had heard several stories about Bemstar's might upon the Ultras before him. He started to doubt that he could beat it, but he knew he would have to face his fears eventually as Bemstar was getting closer to Earth. Upon landing, Bemstar proved his might, shrugging off most of GUYS weapons and snatching Marina (of GUYS) inside her aircraft. Ultraman Mebius appeared, and saved her just in time. Both Mebius and Bemstar seemed evenly matched, until Bemstar tried to eat Mebius with his gorge. Mebius got loose, and GUYS tried to freeze Bemstar's stomach, but Bemstar managed to blow it off, and recover. Mebius then decided to transform into his new Brave Mode. He then created his new Mebium Knight Blade,and carved a figure eight in Bemstar's body, destroying him completely. Sometime later, GUYS was chosen to test out new arrivals of Capsule Monsters. One suggestion was Bemstar, it had the strongest chance of becoming useful to the team but was ultimately turned down due to Marina's refusal to work with the monster that nearly ate her. Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Hikari Saga History After leaving the Earth, Ultraman Hikari was ambushed by a stray Bemstar. Hikari and the monster battled around the astroid belt, eventually taking their battle to small, deserted moonlike planet. Bemstar was easily winning by beating down and injuring Hikari as he could only watch as Bemstar moved in for the kill. Just then, Zoffy arrived and after some motivational words were given to Hikari, The two ultras joined forces and Hikari eventually manages to destroy Bemstar. Another Bemstar was seen flying overhead towards Earth. This would be the one that fights Ultraman Mebius (Zoffy told Hikari to "let Mebius handle that one.") Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Bemstar reappeared in the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. History A Bemstar had descended into the area where the ZAP SPACY crew had crash-landed and quickly proceeded to attack. One of the team members, Haruna took one of their aircraft attacking it head on (Bemstar had attacked (and presumably killed) her brother prior to events in the show,) but Bemstar took little notice and resumed to approach the ZAP SPACY. Rei released Gomora to battle Bemstar, but the fight was evenly matched even with the assistance of Haruna. Rei then summoned Litra to attack Bemstar, but this ultimately proved futile as Bemstar absorbed Litra's fireballs and powered up, beating down Gomora. However, Bemstar's advantage exploited a weakness, Litra transformed into her pheonix mode for the first time and launched her Fire Strike at Bemstar, forcing the alien to absorb it for its own protection, which had lead him wide open for an attack. Afterwards Gomora punctured Bemstar's chest and fired his Super Oscillatory Wave into it, destroying Bemstar and "avenging" Haruna's Brother. Trivia *The Bemstar Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Bemstar's appearance in the series. *During the opening credits to the series, Bemstar is seen battling Earthtron, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Never Ending Odyssey Bemstar returned in episode 2 of the sequel series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. History While the separated ZAP SPACY crewmates were stuck in space after an accident occured at a space station, a stray Bemstar appeared and started attacking them. Luckily, the Pendragon's arsenal managed to scare off Bemstar into hiding by a nearby asteroid. Dail, a rogue member of the Alien Pedan, who found himself stuck with the crewmates finished the job himself by using the Pendragon's most powerful weapon, killing Bemstar in cold blood. Trivia *The Bemstar Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Bemstar's appearance in the series. *During the opening credits to the series, Bemstar is seen battling Galberos, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Bemstar reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. History In this film, Bemstar was partnered up with the monsters Dorako and Salamandora as their leader, Alien Shaplay ambushed the Ultra Brothers. However, they were met by surprise from Dan's capsule monsters Windam, Miclas, and Agira. Bemstar fought Miclas. After Rei and Mirai (Ultraman Mebius's host) were rescued, Miclas hurled Bemstar into a wall of ice and finished him off by kicking him through it, literally beating Bemstar to death. Trivia *The Bemstar Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Bemstar's appearance in the film. *During the climax when Beryudora is formed, Bemstar helped Ultraman Belial form Beryudora's face. Ultra Zero Fight Bemstar reappeared in episodes 1, 2, 5, and 6 of the mini-series, Ultra Zero Fight as THE Bemstar, as a part of "The Four Beast Warriors of Hell". In this short series, Bemstar was one of the many monsters revived by Alien Bat (along with Red King, Galberos, and Gan-Q,) to battle against Ultraman Zero. Shortly after Ultraman Zero killed Galberos with his Zero Sluggers, Bemstar teamed up with Gan-Q to battle and Ultra by using their absorbtion and redirection abilities to fend him off. While it was mildly successful at first, Ultraman Zero managed to transform into his Luna Miracle form and managed to destroy both Bemstar and Gan-Q at the same time by destroying them from inside out their absorbtional regions. *The Bemstar Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Bemstar's appearance in the mini-series. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Jack Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Face Category:Ultraman Hikari Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Template Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Andro Melos Kaiju Category:Member of The Four Beast Warriors of Hell Category:ultra su